Die Blumen und die Urteil
by Misothing
Summary: The Flower and the Judgement:  Two lives shake the Legal world. Two lives cross, and their fates are forever changed. Phoenix Wright x Miles Edgeworth
1. Prologue

**_~ Die Blumen und die Urteil ~_**

_The Flower and the Judgement  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

Two lives, evanescent paths

That may never cross again.

One path is that of an enemy

The other, of a friend.

Those badges that the wield with pride

Bring dangerous expectation with them.

This hazardous thing, behind in the dust

Always hindering, always shadowing.

As feelings clash

The gavel comes down

Condemning one who loves.

Inevitably,

Inconceivably,

One path fades into dirt.

When these star-crossed lovers

Meet again, their fate will soon be sealed.

Silent,

Prevalent,

Ever-carved in the story of time.


	2. Chapter 1

_**~ Die Blumen und die Urteil ~**_  
><em>The Flower and the Judgement<em>

Chapter 1

* * *

><p><strong>Warning<strong>

***Spoiler Alert for Gyakuten Saiban 4 (Apollo Justice: Ace Attorney)!***

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: So this is our second fanfiction- Assuming that you've read the prologue (If you haven't, skip over this and go back to the prologue!), here's the story!<strong>

* * *

><p><em>"Breaking News! Renowned Attorney Phoenix Wright expelled from court on grounds of forgery of evidence! Journalist Spark Brushel reports-"<em>

With a press of a button, the television shut with a _beep_.

"What is the meaning of this, Wright?" The prosecutor stood, arms crossed, with one foot tapping frustratingly.

"Isn't this really old news now, Edgeworth? I mean, we're talking about 7 years here…"

"I will hear no excuses."

Edgeworth pressed another button on the remote, and the TV whirred to life. A blur of speech and images flashed across the screen, finally resting after he let go of the button.

_"We would like to welcome prosecutor Klavier Gavin for being here with us today. Mr. Gavin, as the man who allegedly uncovered the **fraud** that is Phoenix Wright, how do you feel?"_

_ "Truthfully, I feel pretty good. I mean, I know I'm a "rookie", but surely, he could have done better than that! Letting your guard down just because I'm new doesn't mean you'll win, Mr. Wright." _The ostentatious prosecutor shook his head._ "No, no, no."_

Over the noise of the tape, Edgeworth reprimanded his unemployed friend.

"This isn't like you, Wright. Letting your guard down just because this Mr. Gavin is a inexperienced prosecutor..."

"This is long gone news, Edgeworth, why whine over it now?" Phoenix scratched his head. "Besides, why didn't you come shout at me earlier- say, seven years earlier?"

An uncomfortable silence flooded the room.

"I... was busy." Miles looked away, a guilty look overcoming his face.

Seven years had passed since Phoenix Wright's attorney's badge was taken from him. Now, seven years later, there was something different about the man's demeanor. It was true that his demeanor and manner of dress were different, but this was undoubtedly the Phoenix Wright. The Wright & Co. Law Offices had changed with him, turning from a slick, classy office to a hellhole filled with junk and miscellaneous objects.

"It seems that your 'Office' has taken a turn for the worse, hasn't it, Wright?"

Phoenix scratched his hair.

"Nah, nothing like that. Never judge a book by its cover, Edgeworth. You of all people should know that." He grinned. "Besides, the Wright & Co. Talent Agency has a talented attorney under its wing too."

"Talent agency? Wright, what on earth-"

"He's got potential." Phoenix's jovial face sobered. "Well, I couldn't say he was as good as _me _when I started out, but he's certainly a close second. He got me out of a murder case recently."

"A murder?"

"Yeah, a man I was playing poker with was murdered. Turns out Gavin did it."

Edgeworth looked up from the television. "Gavin? The Prosecutor?"

"No, the Defense Attorney."

"They're brothers, then."

Phoenix strolled over to his kitchen, where a pot of boiling water was whistling.

"Tea, right?"

Miles nodded, eyes still glaring at the television screen as news reports flashed by, one after another, looking up only momentarily to receive a cup of tea.

"So you've took to mentoring an attorney seven years after you were disbarred?"

"Well, if he has no objections, then might as well, hm?"

Taking a sip of his tea, Edgeworth continued.

"I suppose, however, that he would have preferred the legendary defense attorney to the unemployed _former_ legendary defense attorney."

Phoenix laughed embarrassedly. "He _did_ slap me across the face for that..."

The prosecutor choked on the pungent tea. Placing the mug on the table, he paused for a moment to recover.

"He slapped you on the face?"

"He did." Phoenix walked over to a nearby cupboard, returning with a bottle. "Told him to hit me harder the next time." He laughed as he opened the bottle and took a gulp. Edgeworth watched as the dark liquid in the bottle disappeared into Phoenix's mouth.

_Alcohol?_

"Are you serious?" He shook his head. "For you, Phoenix Wright, to stoop as low as alcoholism-"

"This is no alcohol, Edgey. It's grape juice. Full of flavonoids, I hear." He held the near-empty bottle out to Edgeworth.

"No thank you. I prefer tea, myself." As the bottle reached him, the unmistakable scent of grape appeared.

_So he isn't lying._

The strong smell of grape was everywhere, he now noticed, from the purple-stained carpet to the furniture past its prime. Disdainfully, Miles concentrated on his tea. Realizing he had digressed from the original conversation, he spoke.

"You told him to hit you harder next time."

"I did."

A strangely defensive feeling welled up inside the prosecutor.

"Why in the world did you say that! You could get hurt!" Frustrated, he stood up. "You're just as nonsensical as ever, Wright."

In the large room, a chortle broke out, quickly followed by an increasing laughter.

"I never thought I'd see the day where you'd speak like my mother, Edgeworth!" Phoenix wiped the tears from his eyes.

Miles replied with a disdainful huff.

"So what did you really come for?" Phoenix broke the silence.

"I've signed you up for the Bar Exam."

The dark glass bottle in Phoenix's hand crashed to the ground, emphasizing the smell of grape even more.

They both stood up and backed away from the glass.

"Damn! Another bottle!" The former defense attorney shook his head, but didn't move to reach for cleaning supplies.

"Your exam is in a month. Ask if you need any assistance." Edgeworth tossed a manila file to Phoenix. "Your 'Study Guide' is in there, along with your registration confirmation."

The prosecutor took his blazer from a nearby coat stand and reached for the door.

"Why are you doing all this?"

Edgeworth looked back, a sly grin breaking across his face.

"Just out of curiosity. I'll see you around, Wright."

With that, the door shut with a slam, leaving Phoenix alone in the cluttered room.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Edgeworth, you clever devil, you. Hope you liked this chapter (though it took a while to write)! If you have any comments or recommendations, feel free to write a review!<strong>


End file.
